Incubus Demon
by BloodyRoseScribe2
Summary: A 502 year old incubus demon finds a 17 year old human girl.. interesting. Will he find her source of mystery or will she find his? Rated M for a reason ;
1. Something is up

_**Demetrius' P.O.V**_

_Brown hair whips around, hiding her face. A girl, about 5 foot 7, swivels on the ice, flailing her arms to_

_steady herself. She laughs gently and looks u. Her eyes are as deep as the ocean, and just as mysterious_

My name is Demetrius Wayne. I am a 502 year old incubus demon, (to all you humans who don't

know what that means, it means a male sex demon and I do not sleep with Everyone) I have travelled all over the world in my centuries and I am now in the only place I hadn't been to, Canada. And from what I've seen, the rumours are true, Canada is made of ice and hockey players. Though I haven't seen anyone live in an igloo.

The girl I am watching is 17 year old Jocelyn (Joyce) Reed and she is a human. I followed her home from Egypt last summer, where she spent her summer vacation. And she is clueless to my presence. I bet you'd like to know why I followed her. It's because she's different.

You see every being on earth has an 'aura' An aura is a glow of the persons personality. All human's auras are a shade of gray, a medium between the white aura of angels and black aura of demons.

But Jocelyn, has a green aura and it amazes me, curiousity got the better of me and I had to investigate her.

Humans can't see auras because the ability is embedded in the part of the brain that humans don't access 99.9% of the time. It's not as easy as I had thought to figure Jocelyn out...it's actually very difficult.

Jocelyn slips on the ice and lands flat on her back, her mother stands over her, offering a hand. She pauses and climbs to her feet slowly, her mother slowly returns to the family hockey game with the rest of the family. Jocelyn stumbles across the snow covered ice, she excludes herself from the family hockey game and drags a shovel around, clearing the snow out of her path.

I almost jump onto the ice as she trips again, but lands on her hands and knees with a cry of pain and shock. Jocelyn just kneels there,breathing heavily.

"Next time.." I whisper quietly. "I'll be there to catch you."

_**Jocelyn's P.O.V**_

"Ow.." I hiss as the ice cuts into my already frozen palms. "Haha, you alright Joyce?" 15 year old

Melody laughs, I glare at her. "I'm fine." I grumble, getting up carefully.

A noisy cry echoed through the air. Trenton, my 6 year old brother is crying and my mom gets to him before I can stumble over.

"Can you take him home?" She asks, "He's cold." I nod and grab his hand. We've been skatin for 2

hours and it's pretty cold today. I slide across the ice slowly with my brother, since he can skate just as well as me.

We finally reach the bench and I quickly get my skates off and then his. My family and I live 3

minutes from the ice rink, so we walk. And as we walk, I feel a familiar pressure, I spin my head around to look behind me, but there's nothing there.

I shiver and pull my brother to and into the house, in a few minutes we are sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, drinking hot chocolate and watching T.V Time passes and eventually my family walks in the door.

Melody, 12 year old Rick, 10 year old Sarah and Kayley, my 2 year old baby sister. My mother, Heather and my stepfather Lee, who has Kayley on his shoulders. I sigh, suddenly feeling very crowded and silently slip into my basement bedroom for privacy.


	2. I found you

_Demetrius' Point of View_

I began attending Sir Isaac Newton High School the next day. I was immediately popular among the ladies, all of them but Jocelyn. She walked throught the school, unnoticed by most. But I saw her. Jocelyn would sit with some girls at lunch, but they never paid any attention to her, she would just sit and read, or listen to her music. The days passed and I watched her in silence, she didn't seem to notice me, even though I was in her English class.

One Tuesday, some bimbo girl had followed me to my locker. She bounced infront of me, like the Energizer Bunny. Her breasts bounced up and down, sliding against my chest, that's how close she was. I didn't want 'this' girl. I wanted Jocelyn.

Suddenly I felt very claustrophobic and quickly stepped away from the girl and smashed into something, or should I say, someone. With a flash of green and a clash of books, someone and I fell to the floor. I turned my head to see a girl wearing a green plaid t-shirt and jeans, her brown hair tied back in a braid. " I-I'm so sorry." I stammered.

_Jocelyn's Point of View_

I sat up with a groan and saw the new boy struggling to get up. I'd noticed the girls swooning over him since the day he had gotten here. Another boy I wouldn't be getting, but I hadn't noticed him eyes.

Startling bright green eyes and hair darker than the shadows. Never said he wasn't gorgeous. "Uhh.. oh. Don't worry about it." I chuckled softly, cursing myself for being mesmerized. I scrambled for my books as a blush rose to my cheeks. In a few seconds I had half my books and he had the other half. He handed his pile over and accidently touched my hand.

Heat seemed to flow into my body and I pulled away in shock. "Th-Thanks." I mumbled, climbing to my feet. The boy stood, but didn't take his eyes off my face. "My name's Demetri Wayne." He held out his hand. Refusing to be scared, I struggled to pull my hand free of my books. "I'm Jocelyn Reid." I said, grasping his hand in mine. Heat flared up my arm, it wasn't painful, quite the opposite, it was comforting. I began to pull away, though not really wanting too, but he didn't let go. Demetri smiled at me. "Can I walk you to English?" He asked seducively, all I could do was nod.


End file.
